Some Enchanted Evening
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Superhero AU, in which Dean Winchester is Spiderman and is dating his high school sweetheart, who has a knack for getting himself into trouble. Dean/Castiel. Boy-kissing, fluffiness. R&R, x.


**Some Enchanted Evening**

**Summary**: Superhero AU, in which Dean Winchester is Spiderman and is dating his high school sweetheart, who has a knack for getting himself into trouble. Dean/Castiel.

**-x-**

One more glance at his watch to Dean Winchester that it was ten forty-five. He was waiting on the cold New York streets, waiting on his boyfriend. You see, his boyfriend, Castiel Novak, was an actor who was starring in a new production of Shakespeare's 'The Merchant of Venice' in a local theatre near where they lived. Dean had been so proud of him when he had gotten the part. He loved watching him grace that stage as though he had been born and raised there. Dean took one more look at his watch before the stage door opened, fans standing waiting bursting into applause and chatter as they moved to get photographs with their favourite stars. Dean caught a glimpse of Castiel, the dark crop of messy hair appearing between the girls who were standing there. Dean made his way around the crowd before stopping being Castiel.

"Doesn't the boyfriend of the leading man get an autograph?" he said, quietly in Castiel's ear, making the man turn and smile at him.

"You came," he said, leaning in, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips, much to the disappointment of Castiel's female fans. Dean smiled, thinking to himself _oh yeah, girls, I'm going home to sleep with him, get your own man_.

"I told you I'd come, didn't I? You were fantastic," Dean said. "Maybe you could quote me some Shakespeare in bed tonight?" Castiel laughed, a loud, hearty laugh.

"Only you, Dean," he said. He turned and waved goodbye to his fans before he and Dean crossed the street. Dean threw an arm around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"You wait here a minute, lover boy. I'll go get the Impala," he said, squeezing Castiel's shoulder gently before he moved off round the corner to get the car. Suddenly, a rumble of thunder sounded overhead and the rain came down, lashing, hitting the ground hard. Castiel stuffed his cold hands in his pockets, waiting patiently for Dean. That was when it happened. That was when a freezing cold palm clamped over the actor's mouth, something hard and metal pressing into his back. A gun. Castiel closes his eyes, feeling that this was it. This was how he was going to die.

"Back up slowly into the alley," the man says quietly, looking around to see if he'd been spotted. Castiel does as he is told, taking baby steps backwards into the dark alleyway. The rain is coming down heavier, soaking both him and his captor to the bone. Suddenly Castiel was thrown against the wall, hitting his head against the brickwork and crumpling to a heap on the ground.

"Give me your money, dickhead," the man, obviously a thief, said, as Castiel attempted to stand. He looked up at the thief, staring down the barrel of the gun that was pointed between his eyes.

"Please don't do this," Castiel pleaded, his hand coming up to check if his head was bleeding. Which it was.

"Give me your money, now!" the thief said. Castiel watched the gun for a moment before he slipped his hand inside his jacket to the inside pocket, fumbling for his wallet. He held it up in front of the thief before throwing it to him. The other man caught it and pocketed it before looking up at Castiel once more. He took a few steps forward, his gun still pointed. Castiel closed his eyes. He was going to die right this very moment. But suddenly, webbing came out of nowhere, attaching to the thief's gun, pulling it from his hand and sending it flying across the alley into the puddles. A flash of red and blue whizzed past Castiel's head, knocking the thief to the ground. Castiel watched the scene with wide eyes. It was him. Castiel had been saved twice in the past by the masked hero in front of him, the one the papers called Spiderman. Castiel watched as he fought the thief, who was trying to retrieve his gun, but to no avail. The masked man punched, kicked, threw the other man over the alleyway until he crumpled into an unconscious heap. Castiel's breath caught in his throat as the masked man's muscles flexed beneath that tight costume. That was when he realised Spiderman wasn't wearing a mask at the moment, but he couldn't see his face. Damn, how he wished he could. The masked hero turned to face him before running down the dark passage next to him.

"Wait ..." Castiel called, but when he looked down the passageway, the masked hero was gone. Castiel looked over at the thief on the ground, realising this was the third time he had been saved by Spiderman.

"Trouble seems to follow you," came a voice from behind him and Castiel turned to see the man himself hanging upside down on one of his webs.

"You seem to follow me also. That's the third time you have saved me ..." Castiel said. "Are you my stalker?"

"More of a fan. I enjoyed your show this evening," he said. Castiel's eyes widened at that, thinking to himself that out of all those people in the theatre, the hero himself had been sitting watching, like a normal person. "You are very talented."

"Thank you," Castiel said, stepping closer to him.

"I believe this is yours, Castiel ..." he said, before handing Castiel's wallet over to him. The actor smiled at the masked man, taking the wallet from a gloved hand. He looked up at the masked face of his rescuer. "Can I say thank you properly this time?" He made to take hold of the bottom of the mask, at his neck.

"Wait ..." he said, and Castiel took this to mean he didn't want him to know who he was. He pulled the mask down, exposing his neck, then his chin, then his luscious lips, folding the end of the mask down under his nose.

"Your secret is safe with me ..." Castiel whispered before taking his face in his hands and pressing his lips to the masked man's. The kiss was everything he had dreamed of and more. His lips were soft, yet talented, just like Dean's were. Their lips fitted perfectly together, tasting each other's tongues in their mouths (the hero tasted of peppermint), soft moans coming from both of them. Castiel felt one of the hero's hands come down from the web to the beck of his head, pulling him in closer, so close that Castiel could smell the aftershave the man was wearing underneath that suit.

"Cas," he moaned gently. Their kissing became heated, both of them unwilling to part for breath but, alas, they had to breathe. Castiel pulled the mask back up, covering the man's face once more.

"Until we meet again ..." he said, a little breathless from the kiss before he climbed quickly up the building, looking down at Castiel once more before he swung away out of sight. Castiel could feel his heart pounding as he looked up. He suddenly leaned against the wall, his legs turning to jelly beneath him.

"There you are, Cas ..." came Dean's voice suddenly. Castiel looked up. "Are you okay, baby?" The actor thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Yes, absolutely fine ..." he said. Dean nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Okay. Come on, babe. Let's go home."

**-x-**

Dean stripped out of his jeans and shirt, pulling off his socks before climbing into bed. He looked over to the bathroom where Castiel was washing his face.

"Are you sure you're okay, Cas?" Dean asked, making Castiel stick his head out of the bathroom door.

"M'fine, Deab," he managed to say through being muffled by the towel he was drying his face with. Dean watched him silently as he turned off the tap and put back the soap before he turned off the light and came to bed. Dean put his arm around him and cuddled into him.

"Gonna quote me some Shakespeare?" Dean asked, with a grin. Castiel laughed once more.

"Maybe some other night, babe," he said settling down against Dean. The other man pressed a finger underneath Castiel's chin, lifting it up so their lips met. Castiel moaned gently against his boyfriend's lips, taking in the taste of peppermint. _Hold it! Peppermint? No ... he couldn't be._ Castiel pulled back from Dean, looking at him with confusion.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, as Castiel studied his face like he was an animal behind bars at the zoo. Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean again, taking in the way those lips felt against his, the taste of his tongue, the voice moaning his name.

"Mm, Cas ..." Dean moaned gently. Castiel's eyes widened, watching Dean as they kissed. The masked hero had called him 'Cas'. Only Dean called him Cas. Surely he wasn't ...

Castiel pulled away again, laying his head on Dean's shoulder, taking in the smell of the aftershave he was wearing. A smile suddenly slid onto his face. The aftershave; the peppermint; calling him 'Cas' now confirmed everything.

Castiel was _dating Spiderman_.

And all he could do was grin about it.

* * *

_Just a random thing that came into my head. Hope you guys liked it! :)_


End file.
